Slave Vampire
Slave Vampires, also known as just Vampires or Servi (sing. Servus), are humans who have been transformed into vampires by dracula sons. Mutation The mutation is caused by the VHV (Vampiric Human Virus). Physionomy, Anatomy and Biology A person who comes out of a vampiric coma fully transformed will have undergone a number of major physiological changes affecting the various systems of the body. Nervous System A servus' nervous system is similar to humans and has proven to be their "achilles heel." Injuries to the spinal cord and brain are devastating in servi. While a servus' spinal cord and nerves work as before transformation, a number of changes take place in the brain, and that altered brain chemistry goes a long way toward understanding vampire behavior. *'Serotonin:' servi have much lower levels of this neurotransmitter. In humans, low levels of serotonin trigger aggression and risky behavior. A study of murderers on death row revealed low levels of serotonin in their brains. *'Dopamine:' another neurotransmitter, dopamine induces feelings of well-being. In servi, it is released during feeding and has a narcotic-like effect. Neural pathways activated in servi during feeding are much like those found in addicts when using drugs. *'Circadian rhythms:' chemical changes in the brain that help us "rise and shine" with the morning light are reversed in servi. Sense Organs Powerful sense organs gave the servi an advantage both in hunting and eluding capture. Sneaking up on them virtually impossible, as they are aware of your presence long before you are aware of theirs. *'Sight:' in servi, the iris in each eye becomes hyperdilated, giving them what appear to be black eyes. While this iris dilation gives to the servi Nocturnal Vision, it makes them almost blind in daylight. *'Smell/hearing:' both senses are extremely acute, as servi have double the receptor cells in their noses and ears compared to humans. In fact, vampires usually smell or hear a person coming long before they see one. Hair, Skin, Teeth, Fingernails *'Teeth:' during vampiric coma, the upper and lower eyeteeth experience growth. Additional enamel is deposited on the crown of the tooth. *'Hair:' servi lose all their bodily hair within ten years of transformation (except for the tiny hairs in their ears, known as cilia). *'Skin:' a newly-transformed servi has a sickly, pale yellow skin tone that turns to purple over the next few days. *'Fingernails:' a sevus' fingernails thicken and grow at a very fast rate. Circulatory System The most profound differences between humans and servi are found in the circulatory system. These differences enable servi to survive massive trauma that would kill a human being. *'Blood:' vampire blood is called ikhor (the same as angeli and deities). Modifications to hemoglobin in the blood cells makes vampire blood appear black. *'Heart:' servi blood is pumped via the contraction of special blood cells known as Vampiric Blood Cells (Lamia Erythrocytes). *'Adrenaline:' this "emergency hormone," which normally kicks in during "fight or flight" situations, is found in consistently large amounts in the servi blood. The presence of adrenaline, along with changes in muscle, bone and connective tissue, account for servus' extraordinary strength, speed and aggressiveness. Body Temperature A servus' core body temperature is only about 60 degrees, compared to over 98 degrees for humans. This marked difference proved to be a great help for modern servi fighters, as it made them easily distinguishable from humans when viewed through a heat-sensitive infrared camera. Muscular/Skeletal System Adaptations in their skeletal and muscular systems give the servi significant advantages over humans. *'Muscles/Connective Tissue:' about 90% of servi muscles are of the fast-twitch variety (compared to 50% for the average human). Fast-twitch muscles enable short bursts of maximal force, ideal when hunting prey. Also, vampire ligaments and tendons thicken in response to the workload imposed upon them by the muscles. *'Skeletal system:' servi bones thicken, an adaptation necessary to support their newly-powerful muscles. Category:Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Races Category:Humans Category:Undeads Category:Species Category:CE Category:Immortals